As Wi-Fi networks become more and more prevalent, there is a greater need to assess the health of the Wi-Fi radios that make up the Wi-Fi networks. However, current processes for ascertaining the health of a Wi-Fi radio are often specific to the manufacturer of the access points incorporating the Wi-Fi radio. Furthermore, these processes often require a special chip set on the access point to generate the parameters needed to calculate the health of the Wi-Fi radio. There remains an ever-present need for measuring the health of the Wi-Fi radios that make up a Wi-Fi network without having to tailor the measuring to conform to the specifics of the numerous different types of devices making up the Wi-Fi network.